How We Met
by phoenix1800
Summary: A cute friendship fic about how Dawn and Spike met. Set after Intervention, B/S friendly, D/S friendship


I don't own BtVS or any of the characters, Joss Whedon and Mutant Enemy do.  
  
D/S friendship fic. Just my take on how they met. Set during "Intervention"  
  
How We Met  
  
The Buffy bot-or at least, that's what it looked like to a beaten and bruised Spike, strode into the crypt and stopped short at the sight of Spike lying battered on the tomb.  
  
"Spike, what happened? You're all covered in sexy wounds!" he laughed painfully and said, "Yeah well, comes with the whole being tortured by a bleedin' hell god for information thing".  
  
"That nasty Glory wanted to know who the Key was, right? Well, I'll just go tell her and-".  
  
"No!", Spike interrupted. "Glory doesn't find out a thing. Not a thing, you hear me?" "Why not?", asked Buffy, who wanted to know. Why would Spike let himself be tortured? Spike thought for a moment and said, "You don't know how we met, do you? Me and the Bit?" Buffy shook her head. She assumed they met when Spike was chained up in the bathtub. Spike sat up slowly and said, "Well let me tell you pet, it was an embarrassment to me. Started when I attacked Buffy's-the other, not so pleasant Buffy's-school..."  
  
~~Flashback-"School Hard"~~  
  
Dawn wandered around the school, terrified. Creepy men with weird faces had burst into Buffy's parent teacher night, and everyone had run away. Even Angel, Buffy's boyfriend. At least, that's what Buffy's diary said. She wasn't paying attention to where she was going and ran into one of the scary men. He grinned at her and put his face down to her neck. She screamed.  
  
He was about to bite her when another man with a weird face said, "Now, now, Trey, I thought you wanted an older one. Not a little bit-sized thing. She's hardly a Nibblet, I'll take care of her". The lackey nodded and said, "Drain her dry, Spike". He laughed and said, "Something like that".  
  
Dawn was left face to face with the newcomer. She could tell that he was the leader. He looked at her and said, "Hmm. The Slayer's sister, eh? Hardly a snack you'd make". Footsteps were heard then, and Spike looked down at the little girl. Why didn't he want to eat her? Looks like Mary, she does, he realized. Mary had been his little sister while he was alive. He sighed. Oh well. Might as well let her go. He let his face slip from his game face to his human visage.  
  
Dawn stared. She was now face to face with a normal looking, blond haired, blue-eyed man. He looked at her and said, "Nibblet, go down the next staircase you see, and out the doors to the left. No one will be there. From there, you can run on home, alright? Have lots of lovely dreams and all that". Dawn spoke softly and said, "Thank you, mister". She ran off. Spike shook his head and went to go find the Slayer. ~~End Flashback~~  
  
"That was the first time. Second time I met the Bit was after the other Buffy's poof of an ex lost his bloody soul..."  
  
~~Flashback, Anytime from "Go Fish" to "Becoming, Part 2"~~  
  
Spike looked on as Angelus dragged in the little girl. Bloody hell, that's the Slayer's sister, he realized. Angelus grinned maniacally and said, "Hey Dawnie. How are you? Me, I'm just peachy. Felt like having a little snack before dinner, so you get the honor of being it. But first we need to find a way to leave a lasting impression". He left to find Drusilla.  
  
Spike wheeled himself over to the girl, who was chained to the side of the bed. He didn't know why he felt compelled to save this girl, but he wanted to. He leaned over and whispered, "Nibblet. Remember me? The evil undead bloke from your big sis' school? Don't worry, I'll get you out of here, I promise. I won't let that stupid poof Angelus kill you". She nodded the best she could.  
  
Angelus and Dru came back. Angel had various torture implements with him. Before he could decide how to use them, however, a large blast came from downstairs. "So Buffy decided to come and join the party. Spike, watch the girl. Don't let her go, you idiot". Spike rolled his eyes as Angelus and Dru went to deal with the visitor. As soon as they were out of hearing range, Spike leapt up from the chair and undid the chains. "Thanks!", whispered the girl.  
  
She hugged him, making Spike feel very much like a big poof. Just then Giles came in, brandishing a crossbow. "Get away from her, Spike". He aimed the crossbow. Dawn leapt in front of him and said, "Mr. Giles! He saved me. That stupid poof Angel was gonna kill me and he let me go and he's gonna be in trouble for it and he's saved me before so please don't hurt him!". "Poof?", said Giles, confused at the term. Spike grinned and said, "That's my Lil' Bit. Now go on with the Watcher and get out safely". He turned to Giles and said, "Tell anyone I saved a human, nonetheless the Slayer's sister, and you'll find out why they named me Spike. Got it?" Giles nodded, still confused, and left, but before he did he said, "Here. This might help you with Angelus and Drusilla". He hit Spike over the head and knocked him out. They put him in his wheelchair and left. ~~End Flashback~~  
  
"So you see, pet, that's why I could never hurt Dawn, directly or indirectly as it was. She's like my lil' sis, and although the Slayer would kill me for saying that it's the bloody truth. Plus, the other Buffy would be hurt badly if I had told. She may not believe that my feelings are real, but I couldn't live, or unlive, with her in that much pain, knowing that I caused it. Now the poof, he would've caved like the sissy nancy boy that he is if he'd been tortured like this. But the Slayer needn't know that. She'll think I'm trying to de-martyr her ex. So why don't you run along, go do whatever it is that robots do in their spare time. I'll sit here and wait for the Slayer or one of her damn Scoobies to come stake me, nice and proper like".  
  
Buffy was shocked at this turn of events. Spike had saved Dawn twice before the chip? And she hadn't known? She knew he wasn't lying because he still thought she was the bot. But there was still something she wanted to know.  
  
Spike stared at the bot through swollen eyes. What was that? That bloody thumping-a heart? But the bot didn't have a-oh shit. That wasn't the bot, it was the Slayer. She must've wanted to know if he'd told. Well jolly good for her. Before he could do anything, Buffy said, "Are you going to leave the other Buffy now? She hates you. Her friends hate you, except for Dawn. Plus, you just got all beaten up and she didn't even say thank you".  
  
Dawn snuck through the entrance to the crypt, first aid supplies in hand. She didn't care what Buffy said, she had to see him. Spike had just risked his life for her and she knew he was hurt. She also wanted to see what Buffy was going to say to him. She thought it was awfully mean of Buffy to make Spike believe she was the Buffy bot, regardless of the things he'd done. Whether Buffy liked it or not, Spike was her best friend, and he treated her like an adult. She owed it to him to help him. She nearly fainted at the sight of all the blood and bruises on him, but she kept hidden, having heard Buffy's question and wanting to hear Spike's answer.  
  
This was the perfect opportunity for Spike to say his part, the truth she refused to hear from him. So he did. "I can't leave, because whether the bloody bint wants to admit it or not-and believe me, she doesn't-I come in handy. I love Dawn and will protect her with my life-or unlife-, just like she would. She also doesn't want to believe or admit this, but her Scoobies would kill Dawn in a bloody heartbeat if it would save the world. It's helpful to have me around, cause chip or no chip, I will kill to protect Dawn. I'll do what she won't. And although she doesn't believe this either, my feelings for her are real. I may not be able to express them well, but it's not like I have experience with this. I mean, I was with Dru for over a century. Plus, I can't leave Dawn. She likes me, I know she does, and if I leave it'll be just like her dad leaving. I won't do that to my Lil' Bit".  
  
Having said a lot in the past 5 minute, Spike lay down once more, chest heaving with exertion. Buffy just stared at him. He really loved Dawn. He meant every word of what he'd said, and she knew it. Which meant he loved her, too. She remembered she was the bot and said perkily, "You are sooo brave! I'll leave you to sleep now, since you were so heroic, but I'll be back!". She left the crypt in a daze, thinking about what he'd said.  
  
Dawn hid as Buffy left, then crept in. "I know you're there Bit, I can feel you". She walked up sheepishly. "I came to help you feel better. I know Buffy wouldn't approve, but I don't really care". Spike was too wounded by this point to care. He let Dawn clean him up and bandage him, which she did surprisingly well, "Learned from years of Buffy coming home after fights", and she heated him up some blood. While he was finishing it off, she said, "Did you mean it? What you said before I came in?".  
  
Spike looked at her and saw the insecurity in her eyes. "Of course I did, Bit. Your sis-and I know that was your sis, but I didn't lie, no worries- she may not acknowledge my feelings but I will always try my best for you. I don't care what they say about me. You're like my sister, my best friend". Then he growled and said, "That Glory bint has another thing coming if she thinks she's gettin' her hands on my Nibblet". Dawn smiled. She knew it. She helped Spike get to his bed.  
  
"Y'know, I think ya got through to Buffy today. She might reconsider your feelings now".  
  
"Not likely. You know as well as I do that she's going to be busy comparing me to Peaches and wondering why I would've withstood torture while he would've caved. She knew I was right about that. She just doesn't get that I'm different from Peaches".  
  
"Stupid poof"  
  
"That's my Lil' Bit" 


End file.
